1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan fixing structure of a radiator, especially to a fan fixing structure suitable for a stand CPU radiator.
2. Background of the Invention
The radiator is a heat dissipating device used in the CPU of a computer (central processing unit) or electronic components. The prior art radiator is made of aluminum, copper and other materials with good conductivity by compressing aluminum pieces or pressing molding. The prior art radiator includes a base and a plurality of fins connected with the base. In order that the radiator has a preferred heat dissipating effect, in generally a fan is combined with the radiator for assisting to dissipate heat. However, it is necessary to fix the fan on the radiator with a proper fixing structure.
However, since the prior art radiator has various types, the fan fixing structure is not suitable. Therefore, various kinds of fan fixing structures are needed for different kinds of fans, thus the producing cost is increased. If the structure of the radiator has a sight variation, the mold for a new fan fixing structure is necessary to be designed. This is very inconvenient for the manufacturers. Therefore, in practice, the prior art fan fixing structure is inconvenient and has some defects necessary to be improved.
Further, if the prior radiator in used im a stand CPU, in order to match the requirement of the stand CPU, it needs to have a long shape, so that a hollow space is formed between the fins, thus the gas flow generated by the fan is flows easily outwards and is difficult to be transferred to the fins on the left and right sides of the long radiator. Thus the heat dissipation efficiency of the radiator will be greatly reduced. Therefore, it is apparently that there are some defects in the prior art radiator. This is needed to be improved.